Snow day in Ipswich
by Poptart519
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kate and Alexis meet up with the boys on a fun snow day. CalebxOC


**Snow day in Ipswich**

--

--

**Note**: Just a little story that I concocted in my head during mythology yesterday. This is my very first short story, so please be at least kind. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Covenant, sadly. I do own my OC, Alexis.

--

--

While little specks of beautiful snow was falling in Ipswich, Kate and I stood on the steps of the dorms.

"IT'S SO COLD!" I squealed, hugging myself tightly.

"Come on Alexis, let's go!" Kate smiled at me while walking forward and spinning in the snow. I grumble trying to follow her in the heap of snow while wrapping my coat tighter on me.

"Aw, don't be so pouty!" She made a face at me, making me laugh. She giggled and hooked her left arm with my right.

Narrowing me eyebrows and pointing forward, "ONWARDS WE GO!" I burst out laughing afterwards, followed by Kate.

After what felt like a thousand years, we reached a beautiful clearing covered in snow. I notice four dots, so I squint my eyes to get a better look and see that it is the boys.

Reid was chasing poor Tyler with snow balls while Pogue was building what seemed to be a motorcycle made out of the snow and my dear Caleb was leaning against a tree observing the scenery.

As we got closer in range, the boys had stopped what they were doing, waved at us, then continued on what they were doing previously.

I suddenly got into a sneezing fit and Kate asks me if I'm alright, "Ugh, I think I'm getting a cold..."

She laughs while I glare at her,"What?"

"Sorry, you just look so cute with your nose all red!", she grabs me cheeks and moves them from left to right.

"AGH! STOOOOP!" I whine. She chuckles and lets go. I take the opportunity to run away to Caleb before she did any more damage to me. Kate laughs and runs off the opposite direction.

"Hey baby!" Kate runs up to Pogue.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Pogue yells out, holding out his hands.

"WHAT?!"

He shields his work with his arms, "You'll ruin my master piece!"

Kate glares at him, "Oh, for crying out loud Pogue!"

While the two 'happy' couple argued, Reid and Tyler stopped to watch the entertainment.

"They've got some issues," Reid said, holding up a small mountain of snow balls.

"You got that right," Tyler replied.

While Tyler was staring at Pogue and Kate's bickering, Reid shifted his eyes over to Tyler. Taking a snow ball into his empty hand, he quietly walks behind Tyler and shoves a snow ball down his jacket and runs away, giggling like a hyena.

"Aw, damn it Reid!" Tyler yells out and runs after Reid, trying to tackle the blond.

I run out of breathe trying to run to Caleb and give up, "Stupid snow! So... so hard to... to run...I'll...I'll just walk!"

I look towards Caleb who is cracking up at me. I glare and grab a handful of snow and throw it towards him which landed only a pathetic feet away from me.

He bursts out laughing again while I trudge towards him, grumbling.

Stopping about 5 feet away from him, I stare at Caleb with a dull face, "Caleb."

Caleb chuckled, trudging forward to me with a slight grin, " What's with the face?"

"Your mom is what's with the face," I grumbled while rubbing my red nose, "I think I have a cold."

"Aw, come here," he chuckled, wrapping his strong arms around my waist.

I dig my face in his chest,"Mm, you're like a teddy bear, all big and warm..." I mumbled softly, trying to wrap my arms around his waist.

He chuckled. I looked up at him frowning a bit,"And what is so funny Mr. Danvers?"

"You're so cute," His grin made me want to melt like... chocolate in front of the sun...? You know what I mean.

"You're so weird," I pouted.

"You love me."

"You're just lucky," I grumbled, digging my face into his chest.

He laughs and holds me tighter, kissing my head. I giggle and look up at him smiling at me. I smile softly at him back.

"Mm, I love you Caleb."

"I love you too Alex," leaning closer to my lips. Mm, I love his kisses. I close my eyes waiting for his kiss.

Just as were were centimeters apart, I suddenly sneeze. What the hell?!

I freeze in mid-action while I stare at him with wide eyes,"Uh...I-uhm..."

As he gives me the, "What just happened?" look, I bowed my head in shame. I can't believe I just ruined a good moment!

"Sorry...I didn-" He tilts my chin up and laughs, seeing my face turn tomato red.

I pout,"What?"

He grins at me with amusing eyes,"You're so weird."

I stick my tongue at him, "You love me."

He chuckles,"You're just lucky."

I giggle and smack his arm playfully. He grins, lifting me up a bit and kisses me. I smile and kiss back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

As he lets me down, he suddenly sneezes. I stare at him for a couple of seconds and grin cheekily. He glares at me, while rubbing his nose,"Stop smiling."

My grin stays as I run off towards the others, sticking my tongue out at him over my shoulder. He chuckles and runs after me.

One of the many fun snow days, wouldn't you say?

--

--

Please R&R :)


End file.
